Complicated love
by alishathecreddier
Summary: my first story ! neways .. carly and freddie set 2 years after ilove you .. everyone is in college sam is in seattle and freddie and carly are in ucla but what happens when carly is still in love with freddie and Sam comes to visit them .
1. Chapter 1

**Complicated love**

**okie so this is my first one .. im too nervous and just so that you know i dont own anything here mr dan schneider does **

Creddie one shot

_Carly shay sat on her bed thinking what made Sam and Freddie break up . She wasn't too happy with their relationship ,infact maybe she hated it because freddie broke her heart , but she couldn't say that she accepted the fact that he moved on , he couldn't just wait for her all her life . She wasn't happy with their relationship either they completely ditched her when they were dating .She moved to her table and opened her laptop looking at pictures of all three that made her smile ._

She sat in her dorm thinking of that time two years back when she was with all of them , But she was happy right now she tried to move on from Freddie . She was in University of Los angeles studying media arts , she thought since she loved Icarly maybe she can choose her career in that field . She shared her dorm with Tori Vega , who was taking a degree in acting and singing. Sam was in Seattle in the university of Seattle taking a degree in Culinary arts and Freddie was in the same unviersity as hers taking a degree in Computer engineering ofcourse . They were quite close and would catch up whenever they had free time , she still had feelings for him but kept them aside . He wasn't dating anyone either but she tried to move on and focus on her career , over the years she had become ambitious . Her thoughts were interrupted by Tori who was calling Carly. Interrupted from her thoughts Carly asked '' yea what ? '' To which Tori replied '' wanna have dinner out ? '' .Carly said thoughtfully ''okay '' .Tori asked '' hmmmm what's wrong Carlotta ? '' . Carly said trying to lie ''nothing'' which caused Tori to say '' oh cmon what's bothering you ? '' Carly had to give in and said '' fine, I miss Sam let's head out now ''.Carly knew she had no use lying Tori understood her pretty well she was from Los Angeles still wanted to live in a dorm .She knew Carly too well she was bubbly,talented and a good friend she soon had become one of her best friends .

Carly's pov

''I knew coming out for dinner was a bad Idea since it was going to be late '' I told Tori . To which she laughed and replied '' oh come on ! stop worrying about classes and enjoy yourself this it's weekend '' . I knew she wouldn't agree to it so thought I should enjoy myself and we started talking about random gossip around college.

Then I suddenly I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder when I turned around I saw Sam or someone who looked like her . '' Sam ? I replied hesitantly because I didn't expect her to be here . Which was answered by a big bear hug by Sam and she replied enthusiastically ''Yea.. I was missing you so I thought I should come and see you .. and also meet Frednub '' She and Freddie returned to their old bickering relationship when they broke up .

I was shocked at first then I said '' Yea I was missing you too but what about your classes ? '' She shrugged and said '' Well I got a two week holiday so I thought I should come visit ya and spend sometime with you '' I was relieved since u can expect Sam too do anything '' How did you come ? How did you know I was gonna be here ? why do you look so thin ? . Sam chuckled then said '' Easy there ... questionista ! I came by my car and I called you before coming Tori received the call and gave the idea of a surprise … so she told me you guys were gonna be here and about thin isnt it good .

I smiled and said'' thanks tori you really care about me '' and gave her a hug to which she said '' Ok now now I do but let's enjoy because Sam is here too '' . We ate food and returned back to our dorm , To which I asked Sam '' where are you gonna stay ?'' Sam set her stuff down on my bed and said '' here ! I talked to your headmistress and she agreed.''

I smiled and took her bags and dumped them in my closet which was next to my bed ,my room was simple light pink walls , hot pink drapes and brown ashwood furniture ,which included my bed , dressing , a desk and a leather sofa . While Tori 's room was same except with everything dark purple except her walls were light purple and her sofa was auburn . Our apartment was simple unlike other girls dorms .

I changed into my light peach tee and white pyjamas for sleeping ,while Sam and Tori had already changed clothes and were in the main room in front if the L.c.d changing channels and were seated on various mattresses , from which I understood we were all gonna watch a movie and sleep there .


	2. Chapter 2

**Complicated love Chapter 2p **

**okie just so that u know the show icarly doesnt belong to me it belongs tor mr daniels schneider .. if it did-**

**sam:yea yea u would get carly and freddie together and make me puke up blood **

**me :true ..but i love u too**

**sam : shut up ! now and u viewer continue reading.**

Carly's pov

I woke up by the light that was coming through a small chink in between the curtains meaning it was morning already ,which meant it was Saturday , me and Freddie spent every Saturday together having fun. Which is why all week I awaited this day . But today would be even more fun because Sam was here.

I woke up and took a quick shower and picked up a dark blue long shirt and and faded skinny jeans , I was straightening my hair when Sam came in . She looked disheveled from sleep and said '' so what are your plans for today ? '' . I said entusiastically '' Well I usually spend my Saturday with Freddie and today you are here too so we are going to do that.''Sam stared at me for a while then picked up some clothes and went to take a shower.

I went to the main room and saw Tori dressed in a maroon and black long sleeved shirt and dark jeans with her trademark feather in her ear, She spent her Saturday with her friends Andre and Cat whom I had met before too . Andre was in the same unviersity as us and Cat was in a different one . Andre like Tori was getting a degree in music , while Cat was taking a fashion designing as a career choice . She looked excited as usual and said '' okay ! im heading out .. have fun ! oh yea the spare key is with Alisha''. Alisha was a girl in the next dorm-apartment she was bubbly , girly and a goog friend too she shared a dorm with Kira , who was dark in personality but nice at heart. I said '' okay … same have fun too ! ''.She headed out and was out of sight .

Freddie'spov 

It was Saturday morning and as usual I was awake early . On Saturdays I spent the day with Carly so I usually woke up early . I got dressed and was eating breakfast when I saw Andre dressed, Andre was my dorm mate he was a serious musician , could be funny at times and was my good friend .It was different to hang out with a guy because all my life my best friends were Carly and Sam . Andre interrupted my thoughts by saying '' kay freddie im heading out . later '' . I responded by nodding and saying ''later '' .I had breakfast and headed out to unviersity's cafeteria where me and Carly met on Saturdays.

When I got there I saw Carly coming with a blonde who reminded me of Sam and when she got here . It was Sam who slapped my back and said '' hey ! frednub . '' I was shocked then Carly said '' hey Freddie , Sam came last night and gave me a surprise ''. I responded by saying '' Hey Puckett , what goes on ? ''.She then started talking about her university and Spencer . She still visited Spencer whenever she was free . Then we ordered lunch and chatted again of unviersity,old times, Icarly etc.

Then we went to watch a chick flick which usually bored me but today I was having fun , hanging out with my best friends even though I denied I still missed Sam but I didn't have any feelings for her , the only feelings I had were for only one person who sitting to my right and and holding my arm unintentionally while eating popcorn .Carly Shay , spending time with her common but I usually awaited Saturdays for this , I never really got over her even though I tried it seemed impossible . All I could say was we got really close since we started college , we shared our problems , moods and talked about things we never knew about each other .

Sam's pov

While watching the movie I realized that Carly and Freddie had gotten close than they were before . Which made me jealous because for the first time in my life Freddie knew Carly more than I did . I really missed Carly because she was like a sister whom I wished to have . While Freddie was more of a irritating brother I loved them both nonetheless even Freddie but as a brother . Point is the pain I was getting from hiding my secret from these too . I knew I was breaking Carly's promise but I had no choice.

Carly's Pov

I realized I was holding Freddie's hand unintentionally which increased my heartbeat , I wasn't really interested in a chick flick because it was far from reality , it showed that being love was easy , You fall in love , you tell him , He likes you too and happily ever after . I don't think love is easy it feels like awful when you cant be with the person you love it makes you feel giddy,confused, terrfied ,embarrassed and conflicted with emotions . Love was easy love was complicated. (**a/n hehehe sorry I like doing stuff like dis )**

**Okie end of chapter 2 tell me if you have any ideas also please review **

**Pd31: thankyou ! surely there will be more creddieness**

**Aj kenobi : omg thnx **

**Romp090 : thanks ! without you I couldn't have posted it **

**also i really didnt get the hang of yet so i couldnt post a new chapter that way i just updated dis one**


	3. secrets and more

**Sorry I updated it late it's just that I'm sick.**

**DISCLAIMER : ICARLY doesn't belong to me it belongs to mr daniel schneider and -**

**Freddie : He is the executive producer and also has written many episodes also called the creator of the show-**

**Me : dood ! enough of your freddiness just go and do ur job oh btw rated T for the use of alcohol not good chiz but I had to use it in the story.**

** Midnight rock club , Los Angeles **

**Carly's Pov **

After watching the movie we had dinner and we headed to this club to have some fun . I totally into this song even though the lyrics didn't go in my situation and started dancing like crazy .I got in the mood so did Freddie and Sam . All of us started dancing but Sam kept drinking more , more … she totally lost her senses and started babbling which no one took notice of . After a while Freddie started dancing with girls which angered me for some reason even thought it shouldn't . I got jealous and drank more and more alchohol after a while I totally got lost and forgot who I was , where I was..

**Freddie's Pov **

Carly drank so much she lost her senses ,while I couldn't find Sam I searched for her around the club . Then something caught my eye Carly was dancing with boys she didn't know they didn't seem very good either ,So I tried to stop Carly I quietly said ''Carly these boys don't seem good plus I think we're getting late as well ''. She snapped back''Why do you care who I'm with ? go dance with your girls you've never cared about me and you never will so go enjoy your bitches '' It hurts when she says I'm not an important part of her life like I have no right over her it's true but it soon as she said that I felt like a bomb dropped on my head .So I went to find Sam and found hercompletely drunk so I had push both of them to the car and I called Tori so I could drop them off . She said she's already at the dorm so I dropped them both and headed to my dorm to sleep .Wonder if I'll get any sleep.

**Carly's Pov**

I woke up on my bed and I couldn't remember what happened last night And my head throbbed badly so I searched for clues when I found nothing I got off my bed and took a shower and got dressed and found Sam there as well as usual . I saw Tori so I asked her quietly '' hey what happened last night my head throbs like 9 bombs fell on it . Tori then spoke '' oh ! yeaa Freddie dropped you guys last night ,both of you were like drunk to hell '' . I realized I must've had a good amount of drink '' oh I should call Freddie and thank him… ''. Sam quickly replied ''Holy chiz did I mention something unusual … ''her tone seemed to prove that she had a secret . I replied ''unusual ? like ? '' .Sam alarmed a bit then replied'' No Carls I speak a lotta weird chiz when I 'm drunk .. '' Her tone seemed calm and assuring but it led me thinking that Sam was hiding something . Now im thinking if I said anything weird when I was drunk.

**Sam's POV **

I shouldn't have had a lot of drink what if I blurted out by mistake or maybe to Freddie or Tori . Oh chiz im in trouble especially if I blurted out my secret it wont be pretty . I must get Carly's mind of this or she'll get to it's roots . My thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of my phone and the words written on it saying ''incoming call : gibby ''. Carly immediately asked '' who is it ? '' I just said ''oh no nothing just someone not important.. well better take the call ''I took my phone and went to another room . Secrets are seriously some stuff.

**A/N :**** Yep Sam has a secret what is it ? *smirks * okie im not good at dis chiz you'll find out probably in the next chapter or till I wanna keep you in suspense … thanks for the reviews and yush ! I'll probably give you more creddie chiz I know not enough to kill your creddie heart .. nuff said**

**Alisha, later gatersSorry I updated it late it's just that I'm sick.**

**DISCLAIMER : ICARLY doesn't belong to me it belongs to mr daniel schneider and -**

**Freddie : He is the executive producer and also has written many episodes also called the creator of the show-**

**Me : dood ! enough of your freddiness just go and do ur job oh btw rated T for the use of alcohol not good chiz but I had to use it in the story.**

** Midnight rock club , Los Angeles **

**Carly's Pov **

After watching the movie we had dinner and we headed to this club to have some fun . I totally into this song even though the lyrics didn't go in my situation and started dancing like crazy .I got in the mood so did Freddie and Sam . All of us started dancing but Sam kept drinking more , more … she totally lost her senses and started babbling which no one took notice of . After a while Freddie started dancing with girls which angered me for some reason even thought it shouldn't . I got jealous and drank more and more alchohol after a while I totally got lost and forgot who I was , where I was..

**Freddie's Pov **

Carly drank so much she lost her senses ,while I couldn't find Sam I searched for her around the club . Then something caught my eye Carly was dancing with boys she didn't know they didn't seem very good either ,So I tried to stop Carly I quietly said ''Carly these boys don't seem good plus I think we're getting late as well ''. She snapped back''Why do you care who I'm with ? go dance with your girls you've never cared about me and you never will so go enjoy your bitches '' It hurts when she says I'm not an important part of her life like I have no right over her it's true but it soon as she said that I felt like a bomb dropped on my head .So I went to find Sam and found hercompletely drunk so I had push both of them to the car and I called Tori so I could drop them off . She said she's already at the dorm so I dropped them both and headed to my dorm to sleep .Wonder if I'll get any sleep.

**Carly's Pov**

I woke up on my bed and I couldn't remember what happened last night And my head throbbed badly so I searched for clues when I found nothing I got off my bed and took a shower and got dressed and found Sam there as well as usual . I saw Tori so I asked her quietly '' hey what happened last night my head throbs like 9 bombs fell on it . Tori then spoke '' oh ! yeaa Freddie dropped you guys last night ,both of you were like drunk to hell '' . I realized I must've had a good amount of drink '' oh I should call Freddie and thank him… ''. Sam quickly replied ''Holy chiz did I mention something unusual … ''her tone seemed to prove that she had a secret . I replied ''unusual ? like ? '' .Sam alarmed a bit then replied'' No Carls I speak a lotta weird chiz when I 'm drunk .. '' Her tone seemed calm and assuring but it led me thinking that Sam was hiding something . Now im thinking if I said anything weird when I was drunk.

**Sam's POV **

I shouldn't have had a lot of drink what if I blurted out by mistake or maybe to Freddie or Tori . Oh chiz im in trouble especially if I blurted out my secret it wont be pretty . I must get Carly's mind of this or she'll get to it's roots . My thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of my phone and the words written on it saying ''incoming call : gibby ''. Carly immediately asked '' who is it ? '' I just said ''oh no nothing just someone not important.. well better take the call ''I took my phone and went to another room . Secrets are seriously some stuff.

**A/N :**** Yep Sam has a secret what is it ? *smirks * okie im not good at dis chiz you'll find out probably in the next chapter or till I wanna keep you in suspense … thanks for the reviews and yush ! I'll probably give you more creddie chiz I know not enough to kill your creddie heart .. nuff said**

**Alisha, later gaters**


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your do

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:**** ok Icarly belongs to Mr Dan Schneider and blah blah I don't know why I have to repeat this also I am still sick soo yeaa . **

**Sam: Cut to the chase Alisha **

**Me: yes and I will probably try to upload it in approximately a week**

**Sam: arrgghhh ! stop using big words you remind of Freddie **

**Me: oh okay… fine**

**Freddie's pov **

I got up interrupted from the buzz of my cell phone it was Carly I decided to disconnect after all who was I ? Last night I didn't sleep but kept thinking about what Carly said who was I? really? I didn't have a right over her. I'm just a normal friend and friends don't care what their friends do .I finally got up and saw André talking to Carly . I got changed and went outside I was surprised why she came .She finally spoke up '' Hey Freddie ! thanks for dropping me and Sam to my apartment last night I got a bit carried away with it '' . I realized what she meant so I replied flatly '' it was no biggie Carls plus, friends do that right ,friends take care of each other .. ''Carly then replied '' still thanks and did I say anything stupid ? if I did please forgive me . I realized I was making a deal of what she said when she got drunk meaning she didn't meant it but it was kind of the truth but I couldn't tell that to Carly so I just replied ''nah nothing offensive of course you were under influence it's ok '' . She smiled and replied '' oh well! I gotta go I'm taking Sam to see L.A. Want to come? Sure that sounded fun but I didn't feel like talking to Carly even though she didn't mean it I decided to stay home. I replied quietly'' That sounds fun but I have a test so I have to study '' .Carly smiled and said '' oh it's okay good luck for the test adios!''.I quietly replied an 'Adios!'' and she left.

**Carly'spov **

I have a feeling I said something to Freddie because his respond seems cold and it seems like I hurt him. I hate making him upset it kills me but I had lighten up my mood for Sam although I think she is hiding something too. God! This is so annoying. I was on my building's parking lot when I bumped into someone. It was Jacob a guy in one of my classes he was down to earth also had a good sense of humor. I quickly replied '' oh! Hey Jacob sorry I bumped into you. '' He laughed and said'' hey Carly I was just coming to see you! '' I got a bit shocked so I replied '' see me? '' He said '' oh yeah we got paired up for a project so I thought I should come and discuss '' . I replied '' Oh thanks! '' and we went to my apartment I thought I should tell Sam I have a project due so maybe she could go by herself or with Tori .When I entered our apartment and called for Sam Tori came and replied'' oh ! Sam went to see by herself she said she couldn't wait ''. I found that a bit suspicious but I didn't show it. So I started working on my project with Jacob and we worked all afternoon and then suddenly he asked me '' Carly will you go out with me? '' I was stunned and didn't know what to say.

**Sam's Pov **

I went to see Los Angeles by myself because I realized I couldn't go with Carly because must have realized there was a secret I was keeping from her and since she was best friend it was too hard for me to keep a secret from her . Carly had known me since I was little so it was about time she would bring the truth out of me.I spent the day shopping a bit and mama got hungry soo I spent a bit of time in the faerré café and spent the rest of the time talking to Gibby on the phone.

**A/N: yoooo diii so well Sam still has a secret but you guys will probably guess it and poor freddie is heartbroken ignoring carly and Carly has issues of her own doesn't know what to say to Jacob . J So hopefully this is the third last chapter and yeaa blah blah **

**Alisha,later gaters**

cument here...


	5. Chapter 5:Miserable and More

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:I do not own icarly or any of the characters ofcourse do I seem like a multi billionaire or something im just a 14 year old girf. ( yea I said girf icarly reference )**

**Sam: *while eating ham* waaa waa nuff of your lame jokes **

**Me: Hey! Im not lame**

** Sam: yeaaa you are people are here to see creddie and my story not for ur lame jokes.**

**Me: yea I know! Now don't give away the story line**

**Sam: Gosh! I don't care I'll hit you with the butter sock so start.**

**Carly'sPov**

''Jacob I mean you're a really nice guy and I like you but I think I need some time to think.''He looked calm and spoke'' Sure take you time I better get going I have a thing with this guy so later'' I smiled and replied ''Thanks bye!'' After he left I gave it a thought I guess it is the best way to get over Freddie. Plus, Jacob is a really nice guy. I mean he respects girls,He's cute and seems like a nice guy so why not.

A distraction is what I need from the drama going in my life. I'm now determined to know what's going with Sam she's acting weird since she got here.,Maybe I should confront her with Freddie.

Which reminds me that he is not talking to me ,Responding to my e-mails or Direct Messages on Twitter, To complicate my life more sometimes I wish I could just go back to Seattle do Icarly with Freddie and Sam and laugh at the spontaneous act of my older brother.

**Freddie'sPov**

I realized what was I blaming Carly for? For not loving me back? The way I wanted it to be.I think It's time for me to move on and find a new girlfriend a girlfriend who actually loved me back and say sorry to Carly for not responding to any of her texts,tweets or Direct life is so messed up.

**Sam'sPov**

I went back to Carly's dorm so mama could get some sleep,which is important to mama.I seriously can't hide this anymore,But I can't tell either this is frustrating I need some eating my ham in peace and seeing that Carly was asleep I thought I should pay a visit to Freddie haven't seen the dork a lot and I do miss him.I took my phone and left for his dorm.I rang the bell and he opened the door looking upset and stressed,Wonder why?

**Carly'spov**

I texted Jacob ''I would love too when's the date and where? =)'' He replied quick like he had been waiting for the answer ''At the Next cafe at 7pm on Sunday?**''(A/N it's Saturday over there) I** think I like him he's frank and has a great sense of humour ''sure! See ya there'' I texted back.

**Freddie'sPov**

I was surprised to see Sam but nonetheless it was a good way for distraction and I did miss her.''Puckett,Nice to see ya whatcha doin here?''. She quickly stepped from the middle of the space between the door I had opened.''I thought I should spend some time with you.''. ''Sure what do you wanna do?'' She replied towards my laptop ''You have Icarly webcasts archived on your laptop right?''. I simply nodded and understood what she meant.

I quickly dug through the archived files and sat on the couch with Sam who was already eating popcorn I smiled as we watched old webcasts of the time when life wasn't two hours of Icarly watching Icarly webcasts she rose and spoke ''Well it's time for mama to go see ya later freddorkenstein'' I smiled at her name calling and said '' Later'' while gesturing from my fingers.

After she left I started to work on my project when a cellphone beeped I knew it wasn't mine and saw it was Sam's I quickly picked it up to go and return it to Sam when the text preview caught my eye. It was from Gibby and said ''What about that Date?'' .My eyes widened from shock as I had the phone in my hand I freezed speaking to myself''Sam is dating Gibby?.''

**Omg! Sorry for not updating I find this story lame and didn't know what to do anymore anywhos now you have a I cannot wait for Igoodbye omg and what if creddie kisses? Geeez the suspense is killing meh. Happy Birthday to Nathan Kress and Plus about Creddie interaction I KNOW! Sorry but you will get it in later chapters.(major confrontation) I just gave away the ending! SPOILER ALERT (XDD yes Victorious reference) Thankyou SeddieBoriBrittana for your kind words and pleaseeeeee review! Helps to write –Alisha **


End file.
